


Big Love Crumbs

by 912luvjaxlean



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/912luvjaxlean/pseuds/912luvjaxlean
Summary: Phryne and Jack share a bed, a night and a science journal.





	Big Love Crumbs

Lean against the headboard, lover mine. Indulge me in an interlude of blissful time.

Handsome Lin called me his Silver Lady and sighed. Warrick shared mystery delight. Peter went deep into the night. And Jack? He waltzed me once. And, shares my life.

He eats biscuits in bed while reading science journals on loan from the library. Propped up, all my pillows behind him, he nibbles ginger snaps, sips warm milk. Is this not a love god? Hot, wanton, candyman wearing an old plaid robe and reading glasses that slip down his nose. A lock of hair that falls onto his furrowed brow. He'll push it back just about now. Leaving a tiny crumb in a ginger eyebrow. Eros in flannel. In bed by nine.

He regales me. Tales of the formation of rock, the physics of avian flight, the chemical make-up of cheese. Of dogs who sit on logs. Or did I just fall asleep? Curled up beside him as he reads out loud. To me. Molded to him. Like clay, like putty, melted like butter. I am safe and sated. Those once fearful shadows far from me. Something about a recent discovery in the forensic field, did he say? I rub my cold toes against his warm feet. I fit myself into him, melding my soft parts into his angles, into his muscles, bones, and sinew. Almost done he says, with a crunch and a swallow. Big love crumbs in my bed. None of my old friends ever brought such a crispy texture to my sheets. Or, such serious succor and understated seduction. By voice, by presence, by ginger snap, by milk mustache, by banked desire, by intellect, by liberality, by kindness, by humor, by need. 'And eyes big love-crumbs'. 

Is his second arousal the effect of that article on butterfly wings, do you think? Or my unscientific, but experienced hand that caresses him gently and persistently? He lies here as though he belongs. To me.


End file.
